A Life Unsettled
by Ragingtwilight Sparkle
Summary: Welcome to Hell fanfic hooray! This is gonna be a long ass story so if you don't like to read, then this isn't for you. I don't know why your on this site if you don't like words. Sad, Cute, and FUTURE SOCKATHAN MAYBE.}{ Sock is called down to Hell for an urgent 'mission' with other haunters. Somehow, accidentaly, Jon joins him. No one can see him though, which is weird. NOT MY ART


A Life Unsettled

Chapter 1: New Job, Old Habits

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"JONNY-BOY"

"Oh, God." This is Jonathan. The pesky little nuisance flying up towards him is Sock. He's a demon. He claimes he's here to bug the ever-loving fuck out of Jonathan until he decides that he's had enough, but Jonathan honestly couldn't care less what he was here for. When Sock first told him he was a demon he thought he was just another kid trying to troll him or something. Everyone at his school now thinks he's a complete creep for talking to 'himself' or 'nothing in particular'. No one else can see Sock and this really pisses him off, apparently around school he's now known as 'Ghost Truster' which was created by a group of really lame jerks. They must have been half asleep or hungover when they created the name, they said it was supposed to be an over-write of Ghost Busters but really, those guys were just plain dumb. They never even knew what the movie was to begin with. Goddamn nerd wannabe's, YOUR DOING IT WRONG. Anywho...

"JON. JON. JON. JO-"

"What?"

"I got a camera, let's take a picture!"

"You dragged me out to a cemetery in the middle of the night JUST to take a picture? Where did you even get that camera anyway?"

"One, I got it from the sleeping Security Guards desk. Two-"

"We have Security Guards for graveyards?"

"Yes, they're to keep out grave robbers. TWO. Yes. Now, let's take a picture!"

"Your not even going to come up in the picture moron."

"But YOU'LL be able to see me. You can hang it up on your wall and admire how the moonlight shines down perfectly on us, almost like in Twilight." That annoying little shit always has an excuse up his sleeve.

"Will it get you to stop waking me up at 3 AM to do stupid things with a demon?"

"Maybe." Bastard.

"I don't want a ma-" -CLICK- Sock held the camera up in the air so Jonathan couldn't reach. But he was also floating. Because Jonathan is a little taller than him and would have easily gotten it back. "HEY! I wasn't ready!"

"Well that's just too bad now isn't it?"

"LET ME SEE IT."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna delete it."

"What?! No! You can't delete it! You look fine. And I mean fiiiiiine~" He finished his sentance with a smirk, waving the camera around in the air as if to taunt Jonathan.

"Have you even looked at the picture yet?"

"No but I already know that you-" He paused. Oh shit he's cheshire smiling. SHIT. IT'S NOT A GOOD PICTURE. "*snort* heheh"

"What's so funny?" Jonathan asked almost nervously.

"I think you forgot half the purpose of taking a picture." He showed Jonathan the photo, Jon froze up in an instant. "Your not supposed to blink." Sock was now laughing so hard, you could swear that if his stomach wasn't already torn open, that's what would happen. Jonathan was just staring at the picture. It was disgusting. One of his eyes were completely closed while the other was having somewhat of a seizure. It almost looked like it was actually twitching. He wasn't smiling either. He had this like, half snarl half frown on that wasn't matching his eyes at all. Then again, he couldn't really think of anything that COULD match with the way his eyes looked. If anything, the snarling frown was probably the best option. Besides that, Sock looked picture perfect. Literally. He was actually smiling and his eyes were open, well, one was. He was winking at the camera. He was also sticking his tongue out to kind of make it like a funny-face type of photo that girls take 20 minutes just to plan for. Nice save. But Jonathan still didn't like it.

"Hey, Sock."

"Hm?" Sock was poking at the dirt above a grave with a stick like he'd already forgotten about the photo. He must get distracted easily or he was just bored.

"How do I delete this?"

"Oh no, we're keeping that one." Huh. Guess he didn't forget. "But we CAN take another one." He had a smile on his face. It seemed genuine, but Jonathan wasn't too sure. He handed Sock the camera and Sock was instantly clicking a random assortment of buttons. "Okaaay, perfect! It's ready for a new picture! Now, stand a little more to the left."

"What's wrong with where I'm standing now?"

"Just please do it? It'll make it look nicer."

"Since when did you become such a perfectionist?"

"YOUR saying this?"

"Aha. Ha." Jonathan followed this small request and Sock was now back to standing next to him. -CLICK- Sock took a look at the picture before Jonathan could.

"Ohhh yes. This one's a keeper."

"What's it look like?"

"Not as funny as the first, that's for sure."

"Shut up." Jonathan grabbed the camera from Sock and took a look for himself. It was a HELL of a lot nicer than the last one.

"I gotta say, I wasn't expecting you to smile for this." 'Tis true. Jonny was actually smiling in this one. Or, sort of anyway. It wasn't really a full smile though. Not a smirk, but more like a half smile. The other had a huge smile spread across his face, similar to the kind a child has when they win a prize at the fair. Typical Sock.

As they were walking back to the house after printing the 2 photos in the Guards office, the sound could have woken a grown man 45 feet underground, they were surprised they didn't get caught, Jonathan was finally beginning to realize that they were just in a graveyard. You'd be a little slow too if you were woken up at 3 in the morning. I've had experience.

"Why did we take the pictures in a graveyard of all places?"

"I know those people, the ones I told you to stand next to, I wanted to get them in the picture with us. Real nice guys. Too bad you can't see them. It also kind of sucks that I can't see them in the picture either, I would have explained details of what they were wearing. Haha, they were cosplaying Nintendo characters."

"If I can't see them and you wanted to get them in the picture, what was the point if you couldn't see them either?"

"I wanted to make them feel included I guess? I mean they are my friends."

"Did they know they couldn't get included?"

"...yes."

"I don't see why we had to do that. We could have taken the pictures somewhere else besides that creepy place."

"HEY! Don't be rude. When I was alive, ALL of my friends were the dead ones."

"How does that even work?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

.

-TIME SKIP AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA- ha. (It's only a couple of hours. Being daytime now. In the fanfic. Not in real.)

.

"Sock what the fuck are you doing." Sock was poking the class pet with the same knife he had used to kill himself with, but Jonathan didn't know that. Why? Because he never cared enough to ask how Sock died of course. Anywho, he was trying to kill it, But with it being the same item he'd killed himself with, it wasn't in the same existance as Jonathan either. It was now Hell's possession, like Sock, it wasn't real in this world. In other words, he couldn't do jack shit. Why wouldn't he just get a different knife? NO ONE ABANDONS THEIR PARTNER. Plus he probably didn't know he had to use life like items and not that knife.

"Why can't I do anything to it?"

"Sock what the fuck are you doing."

"It won't bleed."

"SOCK."

"Hm?"

"WHAT. THE FUCK. ARE YOU DOING."

"Nothin'."

"That's what I call bullshit." Jon was lucky the bell hadn't rang yet, the name Ghost Truster was sulking around in the back of his mind, he wanted to puke.

"I was petting the hampster?"

"Oh my god, how stupid do you think I am? I can see you trying to JAB A KNIFE IN THE ANIMAL."

"Why do you have an animal in the class if this sort of thing could happen?"

"YOU WOULDN'T THINK THAT SORT OF THING WOULD HAPPEN AT A SCHOOL."

"Exactly!"

"What?" -BZZZZZZZZ- (That was the bell btw) "Shit."

"Here comes the horde! Hehe~" It was the teacher to first shove Jonathan out of the way. Why? LOOOOOONG story short, she hated him the most out of his entire class. Also why? She was just a bitch. No one needs to ask questions here. (=^'v'^=)

"JONATHAN GET IN YOUR SEAT."

"Jesus calm down woman."

"QUIET THOMAS, DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE."

"What a biiiiiitch." This chick knows what's goin' on.

"SAMANTHA I WILL SMACK YOU." Btw, these characters will probably never be mentioned in the fic again beyond this and maybe the second chapter. They were just random names I came up with on the spot. But w/e.

"Fuckin' chode."

"SAMANTHA"

"hOLY SHIIIIT HAHA" Now this next part had everyone thinking that the teacher was gonna yell 'GET IN YOUR GODDAMN SEATS BEFORE I PULL A GUN ON YALL' but I can't think of anything at the moment for someone to say/do that would lead to that besides how it's already going so imma just leave it at that.

"Jonathan." He's yelling just to letchu know. "Jonathan. Joooooooooooonathan. Hey. Jonathan. Pay attention to me." Sock was now waving his arms in front of Jon's face to try and get a reaction out of him. He thought it wasn't working until Jonathan snarled out-

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE. I'M. DOING. A. TEST."

"UGH. Tests are so boring. Not to mention EASY."

"EASY? Are you INSANE?" Jonny boy was whispering but he still got some looks.

"LOOK AT THIS. This is Grade TWO'S work."

"How much shit can come out of one mouth?"

"..."

"...what?"

"Am I the only one who was reminded of 2 girls 1 cup?"

"oH MY GOD SOCK, NO. THAT'S DIRTY." He actually shouted this one. In a quiet room full of kids. Doing a boring test when literally the smallest of things could distract them. And an extremely pissed off teacher. Who is probably on her period. With a gun. Maybe. Some kid randomly shouted "WHO YA TALKING TO? YOUR INVISIBLE BUDDY?" And everyone started laughing. It was stupid but it's what happens. Sock joined in. That little prick.

"So I guess that means it IS real then." Wait. What?

"What?"

"HAHA OH MAH LAWD HE'S ACTUALLY TALKING TO HIMSELF IN FRONT OF US ALL"

"Shut the fuck up Dylan. Your screamin' isn't gonna embarrass him any more than he already is."

"FUCK OFF SAM"

"Make me."

"OHHHHHHHHH, CHICK'S GOT BALLS!" The 'ohh' was the whole class. The rest was Thomas.

I've never really seen the video, I've heard of it though, and that was something I've heard about it. He smiled victoriously as he spoke. He planned this didn't he? That sneaky- NO. Jonathan just face palmed. "Your entire class is gonna turn into a zoo with all the escaped monkeys soon at this rate, wanna ditch?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Your gonna get mauled by one of your own classmates gone wild if you stay. I'm supposed to make you kill yourself, not watch you get murdered by some kid in your Homeroom." Oh yeah, Jon forgot Sock was supposed to make him commit suicide.

"I'd actually much rather get murdered by one of my classmates then have to listen to you for the rest of the day."

"What if it's your teacher that kills you? She's been staring at you since you yelled and she looks like she's about to lose it." Jonathan turned his head over an avalanche of kids beating kids to see his teachers stare peircing through his soul. "How do you think it would feel to be on the news but not in the good way? Top Story: Male student gets mangled by teacher; body found stuffed inside trumpet of music ro-"

"Lets go."

"Oh, wait, really? Yay!~" It was at that moment the bell rang. Such coincidense. Haaaaaaa. The two boys were walking down the hall. Well, Jonathan was walking. Sock was happily floating next to him. When suddenly, a wild Jackass apears! He uses locker shove and Jonathan is down. Ouch. Oh hey that's the group of guys that created-

"Ghost Truster, hawhahahehehehahha" HOLY SHIT WHY DID I MAKE THEM THINK OF THAT NAME IT'S TERRIBLE. SOMEONE DESTROY IT. The boys were still standing there which wasn't a good sign. The next thing that happened really surprised Jonathan, Sock lunged at the guy in the group of 3 that he presumed to be the leader, knocking him over. Sock wasn't able to move, touch, push, lift, etc. many items in this world; he didn't get why he could touch this person. But he knew he couldn't and it must have just been a rare messup with his few abilities? Either way he scared the guy and confused the other two. "OOF" Yes. Oof. Don't complain. "Whoa dude, what the fuck was that?" "Maybe he's just mocking him?" "I dunno but whatever he did, it was freaky." "JESUSC HRIST WHHAT WASTH AT" "Huh?" "WHAT THE FUCKKIN DOF PHYCIC POWERS YOU TRYING TO PLAY ON ME?"

"Haha he thinks it was phycic abilities." Quiet Sock.

"Quiet Sock."

"W... what?"

"Hm?" The 3 boys just stared at him, the 'leader' thought it was as good a time as any to leave. So that's what he did. Jonathan looked over at Sock who was practically gleaming.

"I had no idea I could tackle people! Why didn't I try this earlier when I died? This could have been so much fun!" Jonathan just face palmed.

"Don't ever do that again."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I'm gonna have to end this chapter here, sorry it's kinda short. Also, sorry it sucks. I'm writing this at like, 1 maybe 2 AM trying to finish the chapter at a goal but I had to skip that idea and just make it to a point where the title of the chapter actually makes sense because my mom won't stop 'reminding' me that I have to go to bed 'cause I got school tomorrow. It's gonna get a lot more interesting in the next chapter, I'll be writing it soon! But anyway, thank you for reading my first chapter of A Life Unsettled, Plz enjoy~


End file.
